MineCats
by AlldathingsIlike
Summary: When Adam finds a mod on the Forums, he can't wait to check it out, but when he wakes up he's in for a big surprise. Find out what that is in MineCats! TEAM CRAFTED Rated T for...some swearing...yeah...DERP
1. Chapter 1

**HAI!  
>Ok, so this is mai first fanfiction crossover thingy...and my first story in general...<br>So...I got dis addiction to minecraft crossover thingys...and...yeah...I'm doing mine...OH BY THE WAY...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME CAUSE I'VE PLANNED IT OUT! MUAHAHAHAHAH!-*coughs* I need to remember not to do that!  
>Anyway, hope you enjoy!<strong>

**?: Hai :3  
>Me: NO YOUR GUNNA SPOIL EVERYTHING!<br>?: 3: B-but I WANNA HUG!  
>Me: No *_*<br>I DON'T OWN TEAM CRAFTED, MINECRAFT, OR WARRIORS...I JUST OWN ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SKY'S POV.<p>

I scrolled the Minecraft Forums for some new content for my YouTube channel, when I noticed something that looked like it could be cool.  
>"Warrior Cats mod, better if you playing on multiplayer with friends." I read the description out loud.<br>"Sounds good!" I said, going to Skype, to get my friends.

"Hey guys! Sky here, and today I am with Deadlox, Truemu, Ssundee, BajanCanaidian, Fluffy, and HuskyMudkipz!" I announced into the microphone.  
>"So, you're probably wondering; WHY SO MANY PEOPLE!?, well…we're-MITCH WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" I yelled to Mitch, while making my character running around in circles.<br>"We're doing a mod review together!" He said.  
>"WHAT IS IT CALLED?" I asked him, still running around in circles.<br>"WARRIOR CATS MOD!" Mitch yelled.  
>I turned my character around and ran over to some chests, where the crafting recipes I had looked up earlier, opened one up, and began talking into the microphone.<br>"WAIT!" Ty interrupted me, mid sentence.  
>"What?" I asked him.<br>"WHY IS IT CALLED 'WARRIOR CATS' WHEN THERE AREN'T ANY CATS!?" He yelled loudly.  
>"Oh yeah! For there to be cats you need to go to the special dimension this mod adds!" I said.<br>"HOW DO WE GO TO IT!?" Ian screamed at me.  
>"UM…WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED TO GET TO THE CAT WORLD…" I said loudly, then stopped recording, I then went into the creative inventory, to find the items needed, pressed the record button, and began talking.<br>"Ok, so you will need: BUTTER blocks, and, a FEEEEESH." I said, pointing my cursor to Quentin.  
>"I told you I'm NOT A FISH! I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" He yelled.<br>Everyone started laughing so hard they cried.  
>After recovering from my FEEEEESH joke, I went back to making the portal.<br>"Ok, so, you will need to make the normal portal shape, only with butter, then ignite it with the fish." I said, making the portal shape.  
>"NOW, WHO WANTS TO LIGHT IT!?" I yelled, then waited for the shouting to start.<br>"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Jerome.  
>"Ok!" I said, giving him the fish.<br>He right clicked the fish, then stepped back.  
>"Ok, I'll stop recording here and see you guys on the other side!" I yelled into the microphone, then stopped recording.<br>"Ok, so who wants to go in first?" I asked, then everyone's characters stared at Ssundee.  
>"Oh, come on doods!" He protested, but since he was the closest to the portal, we all started punching him in.<br>"WHO CHANGED MY GAMEMODE-" he yelled but, he didn't finish his sentence.  
>We waited…<br>and waited…  
>and waited…<br>"LEZZGO!" Mitch yelled then jumped through the portal.  
>After he ran through, we all ran through.<br>Then it was my turn, I ran through the portal.  
>Though, while the world was loading, I felt light-headed, and dizzy, then fainted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERS FTW!<strong>

**?: NOW CAN I HAVE A HUG!?**  
><strong>Me: FINE, BUT I'M CALLING YOU BUDDER KITTIE UNTIL YOUR IDENTITY IS KNOWN!<strong>  
><strong>Budder Kittie: YAY! :3<strong>

**You can create characters for later chapters! OPEN!  
>Or you can ask to bring in a YouTuber for a later chapter!<br>(NEITHER OF THEM FOR THE SECOND CHAPPIE CUZ I PLANNED IT OUT...)  
><strong>

**REF. SHEET FOR OC CHARACTERS:**

**Name:  
>Clan:<br>Pelt:  
>Rank:<br>Gender:  
>Eyes:<br>FOOD?:  
>RANDOM STUFFZ!:<strong>

**~um...NICKNAME SUGGESTIONS...I regret my decision to name maiself 'AlldathingsIlike'...WELP...*_***


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI!  
>I got this one done...FINALLY!<br>Okay, so...dis gets AWKWARD!  
>AND YOU MEET BUDDER KITTY! YAY!<br>Budder Kitty: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
>But...HOW DID I DO DAT MANY WORDS?!<br>ITS FREAKING 1,478 WORDS!  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>**

* * *

><p>TY'S POV<p>

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my floor…since I remember face-planting into it…  
>But instead, I saw grass, trees, and a river.<br>That's when I realized, there was something next to me.  
>I looked over to see a ball of brown, cream, and black fur.<br>I poked it.  
>"Five more minutes…" It mumbled.<br>My eyes widened, and I poked it again.  
>"I <em>said<em> five. More. Minutes…" It mumbled again, this time a bit louder, with a very, VERY, familiar voice.  
>Then it hit me.<br>"SKY WAKE UP! THERES A SQUID NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled at him.  
>His eyes shot open, jumped into the air, spun around, and landed on his face.<br>I tried to hold back a laugh.  
>But wait…he's a fluffy ball of <em>something<em>…HOLD ON…  
>I looked at where my hands normally were, only to see paws, then I turned my head, and saw white fur, and…a TAIL!?<br>My eyes widened even wider than EVER…  
>Then I got an idea to test if that white and silver striped tail WAS mine.<br>_Please DON'T work…_I thought as I got up to see if it followed me…of COURSE it did.  
>WAIT…wasn't there a river?<br>_Ok…so I know I have paws…a tail…and white fur…oh and my paws are silver…_I thought to myself.  
>I walked over to the river, knowing I most likely had FOUR paws…I knew it would be no use in trying to stand up on TWO…<br>I looked hoping I was wrong on my hunch.  
>I looked into the water, luckily it wasn't so fast to the point I couldn't see my reflection…only it WASN'T me…<br>Instead a white cat with silver tipped ears, wide crimson eyes, and long brown fringe hanging down into the water, that obviously covered its left eye.  
>Wait…this cat was <em>me<em>…WHAT WAS THAT MOD ABOUT ANYWAY?!

After thinking for a while, I heard groaning, I looked over to see the cat that was obviously Sky, rubbing its head…somehow.

IAN'S POV.

_Just great! I'm a cat! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?_ I thought stumped at what had happened.  
>I looked around, since when I first woke up, the first thing I did was try to find out what happened.<br>Around me were six other cats, a white one looking at a brown one…with something around its neck, a fluffy brown one sleeping, a…spotty mess sleeping, a blue-gray one with fluffy cheeks and head, and a blue-gray one with silver patches and three gray star shapes on its left cheek.  
>I on the other hand-er…paw was brown with gray-brown stripes, and white underbelly.<p>

After a while the fluffy one, and…whatever-the-heck-kind-of-cat-it-was woke up…and obviously went crazy…cause' they ran all over the place, screaming, waking up the blue-grey ones, and startling the heck outta the white one and the brown one with the thing around its neck, and crashed into me.  
>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the splotched thing yowled as it crashed into me.<br>"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!?" I shouted under a pile of splotched fur.  
>It stopped yowling its head off, looked me dead in the eye, and yowled right in my face, "IAN!?".<br>That's when I went crazy mode…  
>"MITCH!?"<br>"Ya…"  
>"You're a freaking cat."<br>"Ya…"  
>"WHAT HAPPENED?!"<br>"I DON'T KNOW!"  
>"Oh…"<br>Then we just stared at each other…and I had an idea.  
>"Is anyone here Sky?!" I yowled.<br>"I RIGHT HERE!" Yowled the brown one with the thing around its neck, which I realized was the amulet from his skin.  
>"CAN YOU ALL TELL ME WHICH ONE OF YOU IS WHICH?" I shouted.<br>"Jerome!" The fluffy brown one meowed.  
>"DEADLOX" Said the white one…which looked more like his skin than him.<br>"Truemu" The silver-splotched one said.  
>"HUSKYMUDKIPZ!" Said the fluff-cheeked one.<br>_Well that's a start!_

SKY'S POV

_Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_was the only thing I could think…WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

After what seemed like forever of thinking 'ummmmmmmmmmmmmm' I heard rustling in the bushes.  
>Twitching my ears in that direction, then I noticed everyone staring behind me, with wide eyes, and shocked expressions.<br>_Oh gawd…is it bad?_  
>I turned my head, to see a….a….a….A BUDDER CAT?<p>

JASON'S POV

Oh…my…gosh…Sky's about to flip out…obviously.  
>"Um…Ty, Sky's about to blow up with happiness…" I hissed in his ear.<br>"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah…" He hissed back to me.  
>The cat we were staring at was gold, with a white chest, ear tips, and tail tip, its tail was spotted in different shades of brown, its front paws were white, and it had golden-orange eyes.<br>"HUDHSKUDHADNDJSDJUSREUFDNUDIUFUHUD, IT'S A BUDDER CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" That took me by surprise, I jumped up, my fur standing on end.  
>It stared at us, then spoke, in a female voice.<br>"If you are who I think you are…I swear…I'm gunna fangirl…." She said, her eyes wide.  
>My eyes widened.<br>"Ty, don't tell her…ok…otherwise you know…the fangirl part?" I hissed at him.  
>He just stared at me.<br>"HOW WOULD SHE KNOW US?" He shouted, obviously realizing something I didn't.  
>That's when the female cat had a wide grin on her face, opened her mouth…and screamed the most fangirly scream ever, and started jumping around like some crazy animal...literally.<br>Sky on the other paw…his expression changed completely, from a mad-man-grin, to, wtf-am-I-seeing?

After what seemed like ages of just staring at this cat who somehow knew us, prancing around, she stopped, realizing how awkward this situation was, her ears went red, and she looked embarrassed.  
>"Sorry…I can be a bit of a nutty at times…" She mewed shyly, her ears bright red.<br>"Um…I'm Honeypaw by the way...uh…I don't know how you got here…but I have a pretty good idea of what happened…heheh" The gold cat mewed, ending with a nervous giggle.  
>"YEAH, WE DON'T KNOW HOW A FREAKING MOD GOT US HERE EITHER…" Sky blurted out.<br>Honeypaw gave him one of those 'UM…SAME HERE AWKWARDNESS' kind of looks.  
>"UMMMMM…that's what happened to me…plus my ENTIRE family…yeah…"<br>"You're kidding…right?" I said, my ear twitched.  
>"NO…I'M NOT KIDDING…" she meowed loudly.<br>Then she yowled "HEY, BLOSSOMPAW! WINDPAW! GET OVER HERE….AND GET THORNSTRIPE, ROSETAIL, AND BRAMBLEHEART WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

After about ten minutes, two cats emerged from the direction where Honeypaw came from, with three other cats behind them.  
>"OK…Team Crafted, family, family, Team Crafted. Say hi!" Honeypaw said, trying to sound like a comedian.<br>The first one, who warily sniffed us, was gray with silver paws, tail tip, and muzzle.  
>"Who are you?" <em>She <em>asked Sky, who was looking at the ginger-gold she-cat, then the silver-gray.  
>The next one, was smaller, probably the youngest, who was an odd brown-gold color, with a darker shade of the same odd color as stripes, and its paws were all the stripes color, was staring at Honeypaw, then at Sky, to Ty, to me, to Quentin, then Ian, staring, jaws gaping.<br>After the smallest, was a light brown one with brown stripes, a white chest, and tail tip.  
>"Um…do you two know these cats?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Honeypaw, then the odd gold-brown one, he also had a British accent.<br>The next was a…splotched up mess of things, its base was brown with a white belly, chest, paws, tail tip, and muzzle, which went under its chin and connected to its chest, and covered in splotches and one splotch that was heart-shaped in a way, was around its right eye, it looked sort of like Mitch, only he had more of a lighter brown base.  
>The last one, was just like the light brown one, only it had no white at all on it.<p>

After a while, of staring at each other, Honeypaw introduced everyone.  
>"Um, this is my sister, Blossompaw." She said flicking her tail, with an annoyed look on her face, towards the gray one, she had bright yellow eyes.<br>"This is Windpaw, my brother." She mewed, standing behind the smallest one, he had wide orange eyes.  
>She then padded over to the light brown one.<br>"This is Thornstripe, my half-brother." She addressed him, he had blue eyes, with a tiny hint of silver.  
>"This is my mother, Rosetail" Honeypaw mewed cheerily, the splotchy she-cat had amber eyes, a lot like Honeypaw's.<br>The last one was the brown one.  
>"This is my father, Brambleheart!" Honeypaw meowed, he had grayish-blue eyes, not much different from Thornstripes'.<br>Sky introduced himself and everyone else, but that's when it started to get dark.  
>Brambleheart sighed.<br>"Well, looks like we're taking you back to camp…I mean, we can trust you, you had the same problem as us." He said, in his British accent.  
>Rosetail smiled at us. "Well, Honeypaw here knows everything there is about this place…though, you will be given mentors to teach you if Bramblestar lets you join ThunderClan…" She mewed kindly.<br>"Mom, the clan has so many warriors already!" Blossompaw exclaimed.  
>Honeypaw face-pawed. "Sis, you do know they ARE old enough to hunt right? It's not like their kits!"<br>Blossompaw blushed.  
>And we all laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK...you just met HoneypawBudder Kitty! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! ;3;  
>I got bored for a while...<br>AND NO...I DID NOT ABANDON MY BOODIFUL STORY WID BOODIFUL CHARACTERS AND BOODIFULNESS  
>Honeypaw: ...ITS DAT BOODIFUL? o3o<br>Me: YAS**

**I do not own le warrior kitties, OR TEAM CRAFTED...THEY OWN THEMSELVES o3o**

**YOUR READING NOW RIGHT? NO? READ NOW!  
>(Or I'll get Berrynose to do...something...but still...its Berrynose...so yeah)<strong>

* * *

><p>SKY'S POV<p>

Brambleheart led the way to their 'camp', I followed.  
><em>It would make sense to trust cat who somehow knew us' dad.<em> I thought.  
>I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize when everyone had halted, making me crash into Thornstripe, causing us to fall over.<br>Thornstipe gave an annoyed hiss, which I didn't hear, though he probably cursed under his breath.  
>Brambleheart didn't help, he gave a <em>mrrow<em> of amusement, then cleared his throat.  
>"Well, we're here at the entrance of ThunderClan camp!" He said merrily.<br>Honeypaw seemed amused by her father's actions, I didn't understand why though.  
>Then Ty seemed to get impatient. "Are we going or not?" He meowed.<br>"WELL DUH!" Blossompaw mewed indignantly, annoyance in her voice, and she started padding into camp, but Rosetail stopped her.  
>"What now?" The gray she-cat asked, obviously the smart-remarking-annoying-child type.<br>Her mother gave her a stern stare, "We should escort them into camp, so the clan thinks we found them on our territory!" She meowed calmly.  
>"ONLY OUR FAMILY!? THEY CAN'T BE THAT DUMB!" Blossompaw spat.<br>I was starting to feel uncomfortable, seeing a mother-daughter fight.  
>Honeypaw looked annoyed out of her skull. "Um…Blossom…JUST LISTEN TO ROSETAIL OK?!" The budder-colored she-cat yowled.<br>Everyone stared at her. She looked awkward.  
>Soon I heard rustling in the bramble-tunnel-thing, and a cream tom with amber eyes padded out and stared at us, his amber eyes blazing.<br>Honeypaw had an expression of horror, Thornstripe face-pawed, Brambleheart had an annoyed expression, Rosetail was fluffed out with surprise, Windpaw…I HAVE NO CLUE, and Blossmpaw looked a bit annoyed.  
>"Hi, Berrynose…" said Brambleheart, a hint of annoyance in his tone.<br>"Um…who are these?!" Berrynose asked, bristling, without returning the greeting.  
>Thornstripe looked the most annoyed out of all of them. "Of all the bloody cats that it could have been, it had to be Berrynose!" I heard him hiss under his breath.<br>Berrynose, luckily didn't hear that, instead, he padded up to me. "WHO IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU!?" He demanded.  
>"Um…my names Sky, this is Ty, Jason, Ian, Mitch, Jerome, and Quentin…" I mewed, he seemed threatening…and I wasn't ready for a fight, but Mitch and Jerome…were a different story…<br>Berrynose stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, "Kitty-pets!" He hissed at me.  
>Honeypaw's fur fluffed up a little, but remained calm…kinda…she looked like she was about to rip his ears off!<br>I then realized that he had called us something I'd rather not know…but Jerome…realized this sooner.  
>"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?" He yelled, his fur bristling.<br>"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK TWOLEG SCENT!?" The cream tom yowled back.  
>The two bristling toms stared at each other.<br>That's when Rosetail ran between them, and glared at Berrynose. "Will you stop picking fights with every cat we find?!" She snapped at him, glancing at Thornstripe for a second.  
>Honeypaw glared at Berrynose, her eyes seemed to be flaming.<br>"What's going on here?" A calm voice from behind us murmured.

Thornstripe looked relieved, and quickly explained.  
>The new comer, was a brown tabby tom with black stripes, and amber eyes.<br>"I see…" He meowed, authority in his voice. He turned to Berrynose.  
>"You will be punished for your actions." He stated calmly.<br>Berrynose looked like he was about to protest, but Honeypaw shoved her tail in his mouth, and gave him an if-you-bite-me-I'll-shred-you-to-pieces kind of glare.  
>He just glared at her.<br>Then the tabby turned to me.  
>"Hello, my name is Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. State your business in our territory." He meowed.<br>_OK Sky…what are you gunna tell him? You can't tell him what really happened…_I thought.  
>"Um…we were chased away from where we're from…we had no clue we were on your territory…" I mewed, honestly intimidated by this cat.<br>He sighed, sympathy seemed to be lingering in his voice as he spoke, "You may join our clan if you want."  
>I was confused, but glad that he didn't want to chase us off.<br>"Um…lemme check with the others…" I said, turning to the rest. "Well, what do ya think we should do?" I meowed.  
>"I think we should." Ty mewed.<br>"WHAT!?" Jerome hissed "WITH THAT STUPID F****** CAT!?" He pointed with his tail to Berrynose.  
>"Fluffy…calm. Done…" Mitch said.<br>"I…HAVE NO CLUE…" Quentin meowed.  
>"Please?" Honeypaw mewed-WAIT, HONEYPAW!?<br>I practically jumped out of my skin when I realized the she-cat was here.  
>"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!" Ian yelled.<br>Honeypaw burst out laughing, no clue why, she just did.  
>"HONEYPAW!" Blossompaw, spat at her sister, looking irritated.<br>Honeypaw's expression changed, from cheerful, to…I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO EXPLAIN IT…  
>The budder-cat, quickly around, and padded next to her brother.<br>"Well…I guess we'll stay…?" I mewed.  
>"FIRST." Ty meowed "I want to know if there are other things we should know about." He said, turning to Bramblestar.<p>

"Well…there are other clans…" He started.

After an explanation of the other clans, Quentin spoke up.  
>"Are we aloud to decide which ones we live with?"<br>Bramblestar thought for a moment.  
>"I don't know, but the Gathering is tonight, you could get your answer then." He meowed.<br>"But first, I need to announce your arrival to the clan."


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SOOOO SRRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS STORY IN FOREVER!  
>I've been rlly distracted and stuff and working on TWO stories at a time is a bit overwhelming for me, PLUS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK…and Artist's Block…ARGH!<br>I PROMISE I will get chappies of this out, but if the writing style is different, that's because of my other story, which will most likely become a load of Internet Books(?), so yeah…IT'S A STRANGE IDEA BUT IM WEIRD LIKE DAT OK!?**

**Anyway, on with this chapter!(Why not? Its been forever! AND WE'RE GOING TO PRETEND JAY, LION, AND DOVE NEVER LOST THEIR POWERS…I ONLY JUST FINISHED BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM RECENTLY :P)**

MITCHS POV.

We were being shown around the camp by Honeypaw.  
>So far, she had shown us the warriors den, the apprentice den, and the elders den.<br>Now we were on our way to meet Jayfeather and Leafpool, the two medicine cats of ThunderClan.

I padded after TC and Honeypaw, who led us to a small cave at the top of a short climb.  
>After we reached the top, she halted. "I want you lot to wait here k? I have to make sure Jayfeather knows and stuff!"<br>Sky nodded, and sat down. After she went inside the cave, I heard annoyed hiss' and pleasant meow's.  
><em>I'm gunna have to get used to these things…<em>I thought looking at my cat body.  
>First of all, we all looked more like our MC characters than our real selves, which I found strange, but it also made some sense, we entered this world as our MC skins, so why wouldn't we look like our skins?<br>"Geez Jayfeather! Lighten' up!" I heard Honeypaw's voice say teasingly, as she exited with a gray, and a brown tabby.  
>The brown tabby smiled at us. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Leafpool!" She mewed happily. "Oh, and if anyone say's we already have enough warriors, that isn't true, we lost an apprentice to a bad flood, and several after the great battle."<br>Ty gave a confused look, tilting his head. "Great what?" He asked.  
>Honeypaw smiled awkwardly. "I'll tell you later! Maybe we can get Sandstorm to tell us!" She meowed quickly.<br>Leafpool smiled at Honeypaw. "That's a good idea. But maybe you should get Brackenfur to tell you, you know-"  
>"<em>Ahem<em>" The gray tabby interrupted Leafpool.  
>Honeypaw glanced at the tabby, and gave a weak smile. "Heheh…Sorry Jayfeather…"<br>Jayfeather grunted, looking at Sky with an intense stare, which revealed him to be blind.  
>Sky seemed intimidated by the tabby and backed down a little, and Jerome, who was already angry, was tensing up again.<br>Jayfeather glared. "Huh, same old same old." He hissed blankly.  
>Honeypaw glared at him. "Jayfeather, this <em>is<em> a normal thing for ThunderClan, _right_?" She asked him.  
>He didn't answer immediately, just stared at her, and grunted. "Yes" He hissed.<br>Ty looked ready for a certain meme, but it would not, amuse this cat, luckily, I wasn't the only one who noticed.  
>Jason, who was closest to him, shoved his tail in Ty's mouth, and shook his head, making eye contact, and frowning.<br>Ty glared at Jason, but didn't dare bite down.  
>Jayfeather had gone back to the Medicine den, annoyed.<br>Leafpool apologized for his behavior, and walked back to the den as well.  
>Honeypaw smiled to us. "That leaves…" She seemed to be thinking. "The Nursery, and Leaders Den!" She said, and padded down the hill-cliff-boulder-thing.<p>

She lead us back around towards the apprentice den, but stopped at a different one, it was made of bramble tendrils and some other things.  
>The little ginger she-cat looked through the entrance, and spoke a few things to some cats inside-did I mention it smells a lot like milk in there?<p>

After a moment or two, Honeypaw turned to face us.  
>"Get ready to be bombarded by kittens-which are called kits here-thinking you're a group of ShadowClan warriors." She warned, then walked in.<br>Sky padded in after her, and I heard a meow of surprise.  
>After Sky, came Ty, and that rhymed, he didn't make as much noise as Sky, kinda makes sense, I mean he is a cat lover.<br>After Jason, Ian, and Quentin, it was mine, and Jerome's turn.  
>"I guess I'll go first…?" He half asked.<br>I shook my head. "No, I'm going first!" I said teasingly.  
>"NIETHER OF YOU ARE! I AM!" Honeypaw shouted, then padded swiftly in.<br>Jerome and I stared. "Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…." I mewed.  
>"ME FIRST!" He yowls, then charges in.<br>Then I went into the Nursery, almost immediately, I was assaulted by…uh…eight paws, which were tiny.

We met Squirrelflight who introduced us to her four kittens, Firekit, Lakekit, Aspenkit, and Lightkit.  
>After that, Honeypaw showed us to the apprentice den once more, to meet her best friends, who somehow came with her.<p>

"Hey! Bluepaw! Meadowpaw! Swiftpaw! Come on out! We have possible recruits for ThunderClan!" She cheered into the den.  
>A half asleep brown she-cat with a white chest, her right paw was white, green eyes, and a piece of darker brown hair covering her left eye.<br>"What is it Honey-OH MY STARCLAN! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! IT'S…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" The she-cat screamed, her eyes twinkling with awe.  
>"They had the same problem as us Swifteh." Honeypaw told Swiftpaw, it was easy since the nickname she had called the she-cat gave in away.<br>Two more she-cat's exited the apprentice den. "Geez Honeypaw, what's with the yowl-" The blue-gray she-cat never finished her sentence, she stopped dead when she saw who the guests were.  
>After the blue-gray she-cat, who was most likely Bluepaw, came a very unnatural cat…at least it wasn't rainbows but still, it was a ginger she-cat with a black under-belly, and light blue eyes, similar to Bluepaw.<br>She had an almost identical reaction as the other two, first she was speechless, then went fangirl mode.

After introductions, and a few conversations, the sun started setting.  
>Honeypaw told us that since Squirrelflight was in the nursery, Bramblestar would be announcing who would be coming.<p>

Bramblestar jumped up onto the Highledge, and began to announce the cats coming.  
>"Right, the cats who will be coming to the gathering tonight will be; Brakenfur, Sandstorm, Rosetail, Leafpool, Brambleheart, Brightheart, and Honeypaw. We are bringing our visitors who are interested in joining the clans, since they wish to choose their allegiance." He called out proudly, then leapt down off the Highledge.<p>

The travel to the gathering place, which Honeypaw told us was The Island, was pretty easy going, that is until we came across the WindClan patrol to The Island.  
>"More kittypets Bramblestar?" The leader of their patrol sneered.<br>"No, loners." Bramblestar answered calmly, but Jerome took offence of this, and when the leader noticed him, his eyes seemed to widen, but only for a moment, most likely trying not to show weakness.  
>Bramblestar seemed to smirk for a split second, then his face went back to normal.<br>Jerome was glaring at the patrol, his now dark amber eyes piercing, I was starting to think he had become a bit more aggressive.

After the encounter with WindClan, we headed towards the Island, Honeypaw explained that no one was allowed to attack at this time, but some were left behind to guard the camp, because badgers don't follow these rules.

Then…my least favorite part of the trip…the…tree bridge…

So, right off the bat, I slipped, it wasn't very fun, lucky for me, Quentin was a fi-I MEAN MUDKIP, so he rescued me…still embarrassed.

The cats at the gathering weren't very pleasant, but Jerome shut them up with his…you know.  
>Once I realized cats were socializing, I decided to talk to Honeypaw, and her friends.<br>I found out the others had similar ideas.

She was explaining that RiverClan wasn't here yet, and some things about the clans she forgot to mention, Bluepaw and Swiftpaw were talking about creepypasta, and Meadowpaw was talking to Sky.

I decided that after she finished, I would get to know more about her, other than being a big fan.  
>Honeypaw I noticed looked a little flustered, and seemed to be blushing.<br>I heard her say; "Look! RiverClan's here!" And that got the others attention. She seemed to sigh with relief.  
>I was about to ask her something, but then the leaders jumped onto the big tree in the middle of the Island.<p>

This, most likely meant the beginning of the Gathering.

ShadowClan's leader-Blackstar-started. "Cats of all clans! I have some good news! We now have three healthy kits in the clan, Brindlekit, Lilykit, and Newtkit!" He yowled, his voice full of pride.  
>The next clan to go was WindClan, Bramblestar seemed to want to save his report for last. "WIndClan, as well, has new additions to the clan! A very lucky she-cat has had six kits!" The cats around me gasped, and I was just confused, same as the rest of Team Crafted. He continued "Their names are; Blizzardkit, Sunkit, Cedarkit, Bravekit, Frostkit, and Frecklekit!" He paused for a moment then continued. "But, we have had a sad loss, we have lost Ashfoot, she was a loyal deputy, and we will mourn for her loss." He stated sadly, I noticed a dark gray cat seemed the unhappiest. "But we have a new deputy, I pleased to announce Nightwing, as my new Deputy!" He announced, I saw a dark gray white speckled she-cat, with two black patches that looked somewhat like wings, and a silver moon on her chest.<br>The Gathered cats started cheering, I didn't join in, because of an unsettling feeling of Déjà vu.

Something about her seemed…familiar. Like, unsettling familiar, I shook it off.

Bramblestar allowed Mistystar to speak before him. "I am very glad that the other clans bring good news. Unfortunately, RiverClan doesn't bring the happiness of gain, but the sadness of loss. We lost our Medicine cat Mothwing to a fox…" She let it sink into the crowd, what surprised me is how little sympathy they had for RiverClan, in fact, they seemed…relieved!  
>Just as Bramblestar was about to speak, Mistystar started again. "But, we have a new medicine cat to accompany Willowshine! Please welcome Cloverleaf!" The clans cheered for the new Medicine cat, and the she-cat blushed.<p>

Finally, it was time for the best leader of trollness to speak. Boy I liked this guy!

"Cats of all clans, I have good news, one part of it, you may not like, but, the other half, involves the birth of my four kits!" He yowled, I heard a few moans coming from the crowd, the expected Kittypets or Loners, but cheered at the mention of kits.  
>"Their names are; Firekit, Lakekit, Aspenkit, and Lightkit. The other set of news is…Loners." The cats moaned at the last word.<br>"And one other thing, they kind of want to choose which clan they come to."  
>That's when I heard an uproar of snarls.<br>But, that was quickly quieted down by, Jerome. His fur all fluffed up like that made him look like a bear! And it also caught the attention of the ShadowClan leader, who looked down on the bear-cat.

_You want to take Jerome into the pine forest huh? Well you ain't getten' him, without me!_ I thought, we were best friends, and best friends, _don't_ abandon each other…ever…this is not a Merome moment.

So, long story short. Jerome and I joined ShadowClan, Sky and Ty stayed in ThunderClan, Quentin joined RiverClan, and Jason joined WindClan.

After that, we just got to know some of our clan-mates, and some of the rival clans.

Jerome wanted to check out RiverClan and WindClan, nobody dared question him, cause' he's a badass.  
>Apparently he met the Deputy of WindClan, and the Medicine cat of RiverClan, just to see what they were like.<p>

I couldn't help but ask about the she-cat, he said she wasn't the most pleasant.  
>Then I asked about the new Medicine cat, he said she was fairly nice, apparently ThunderClan had done a huge favor for Mistystar before she became leader, so RiverClan was a…not so ally ally?<p>

After the gathering, we went to our new clans. Honeypaw seemed sad that we were leaving, and we hadn't really gotten to know her much either, but oh well, that would have to wait for the next full moon. 


End file.
